CAFÉ
by Solange Rodriguez
Summary: La verdad el personaje no esta inspirado en ninguno ficticio, es netamente mi historia, pero no sabia como catalogar, asi que pase y juzgue, es chicaxchica y contiene lemon
1. Chapter 1

UN CAFÉ (Anastasia)

Sentada en un café en barrio Lastarria, se encuentra Anastasia, leyendo un libro, esta absorta en su lectura, es uno de los pocos placeres que disfruta hoy en día. Su mente comenzó a divagar, su mirada esta fija en aquel libro, pero está pensando en muchas cosas, no entiende el porqué de lo ocurrido estas últimas semanas.

Recuerda la salida a la Disco, fue la primera salida de muchas, se dio cuenta que aún tiene cierto encanto para las mujeres, pero eso no quita que aun la sigan buscando hombres ha salidos con algunos, pero no es lo mismo, siempre se ha considerado bisexual, pero últimamente su gusto por las mujeres ha sido mayor.

Se acerca una chica, quien tapa sus ojos…

-Querida Anastasia, ¿podrá adivinar cuál de todas sus conquistas soy?- Anastasia ríe, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, sin contar el aroma de sus manos.

-Jamás ha sido una conquista, Rafaela- se levanta y besa la mejilla de su más grande y única amiga.

-jajajaja, y en que topas yo no opondría mucha resistencia… Me gustaría saber porque tanto hombres como mujeres te buscan- la observa con picardía, pero entre ambas tienen un pacto que jamás romperán, Rafaela es casada, tiene hijos y dejo de salir con mujeres hace muchos años, es amiga de Anastasia desde que tienen 15 años.

-Créeme que ni yo lo sé, ¿Vas a tomar un café o un jugo?

-Jugo- Anastasia llama a la chica que está atendiendo su mesa, pide un jugo de fresas para su amiga- Me dirás que pasa, es raro que me cites aquí.

-Bueno…-Anastasia está nerviosa- Creo que todo que he hecho estas últimas semanas está mal- Rafaela la observa detenidamente- No me arrepiento, pero estoy reaccionando igual que hace años y prometí que no volvería a jugar así…

-A ver mi estrambótica y sensual amiga tiene culpa- Rafaela sabia lo mal que lo paso hace tiempo atrás Anastasia- Primero Any no estás haciendo nada que ellas no quieran, ya creciste y no estas jurando amor eterno, creo que incluso no sabes el nombre de la mitad de las chicas que te has "tirado", todas sabemos la fama de Don Juan que tienes, es algo que los años no han logrado borrar.

-Si está bien no ando por la vida jurando amor eterno, pero no creo que este bien que salte de cuerpo en cuerpo, o sea tarde o temprano me voy a enamorar y no me tomaran en cuenta…Sin contar que el Daniel se podría enterar y quedaría la grande.

-Vamos por punto: 1 No te vas a enamorar en más de 30 años jamás has enloquecido por alguien, no creo que aun haya nacido quien te va a trastorna. 2 Daniel no se tiene porque enterar y si se entera Ud. Lo niega hasta el final, ya sabes la regla más importante no permitir que te hagan fotografías, ni besar en público. 3 Lo último y lo no menos importante eres esclava de tú cuerpo, siempre ha sido así, que durante años te controlaras no quiere decir que olvidaras todo lo que puedes hacer. – Anastasia tiene cara de querer matarla- No me mires así conozco a casi todas tus conquistas y ninguna reclama, al contrario estarían dispuestas a pasar otra noche, incluso un rato contigo, en vez de estar tan preocupada por una falsa moral, disfruta de tú don… Además no estás tan rica como para que te sigan persiguiendo, aunque hay que reconocer que eres muy galante, pero aparte de eso, deberías ir a misa todo los domingos a dar gracias por la suerte que tiene con las mujeres y para que vamos a hablar de los hombres, ellos son aún más fáciles que las peucas que disfrutan de ti.

-Quién me manda a pedir consejos de ti- Se sonríe, sabe que su amiga tiene razón.

-No puedes vivir sin mí, admítelo- se ríen de buena gana- mmmm la chica que esta atendiendo las mesas no te quita la vista. Si pudiera te desnudaría.

-Tú crees que todas las chicas me quieren violar…- Ana se ríe, aunque de reojo observa a la chica de cabello castaño.

-Estoy segura que es así, te apuesto que esta noche no duermes sola- bebe de su jugo.

Ambas amigas siguen hablando trivialidades, pasan las horas, cuando están juntas no se dan cuenta que el tiempo vuela. Se acerca la peli castaña

-Srtas debemos cerrar- con estas palabras se sorprenden, Anastasia observa su celular y son las 22:30 hrs.

-Por favor me traes la cuenta- Mientras dice esto no quita la vista de los ojos color miel de la peli castaña, esta entrega la cuenta a lo cual Anastasia paga, dejando propina para esos hermosos ojos- Muchas gracias, nos veremos pronto.

Rafaela, se ríe, sabe que su amiga es galante por naturaleza, muchas veces no sé da cuenta cuando coquetea, pero siempre funciona.

-Supongo que me iras a dejar a casa

-Claro de lo contrario tú esposo me mata si te envió sola

Se dirigen al estacionamiento, ambas suben al auto de Anastasia, que no es de lujo o del año, pero a ella le fascina, no lo quiere cambiar. Su auto es un Audi del año 2003, estuvo casi 4 años juntando el dinero suficiente para adquirirlo y lo cuida tanto como su hijo. Cuando van llegando a l primer semáforo Rafaela se da cuenta que la chica de la cafetería esta esperando el bus que la debe llevar a casa o quien sabe donde

-Es tarde para que estés sola- Dice Rafaela

-Estoy acostumbrada, en un rato pasa el bus que me lleva hasta Maipú- dice ella muy calamada

-Ven con nosotras, yo vivo entes de la plaza Maipu, si te sirve te acercamos-

-Pero a tú amiga no le molestara-

-No, tranquila yo te acerco a donde vayas- en su interior Anastasia quería matar a Rafaela ninguna de las dos iba cerca de Maipú, así que nuestra protagonista pensaba todas las alternativas que tenía para tomar un camino que la chica de ojos color miel no conociera y después salir cerca de Maipú…

Rafaela y la peli castaña hablaron durante mucho rato, Any solo escuchaba de vez en cuando

-Me llamo Alejandra… tengo novio hace dos años y vivimos juntos- Eso fue todo lo que escucho Anastasia y acelero, en su yo interno se reía de que su amiga cometería un error tan básico de confundir a una hetero con una "prima", en fin Anastasia estaba segura que dormiría sola.

Continuara…

Que les parece, por lo que leí en los mensajes adoraron a Anastasia, les cuento un secreto es la misma protagonista de la otra historia la Srta. Gutierrez, espero no se confundan.

Acepto criticas comentarios, tomatazos e invitaciones a salir …. XD naaa broma después me golpean.

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez


	2. Chapter 2

UN CAFÉ (Anastasia capítulo final)

Mientras hablan Rafaela y Alejandra, busco una ruta para dejar a ambas en su casa, no paran de hablar tan sociable que es Rafa, en fin llegamos a su casa, se baja del auto.

-Alejandra, pasa adelante, así le haces compañía hasta incomunicada- me ve y sonríe.

-Está bien- Alejandra pasa al asiento del copiloto, nos despedimos de Rafaela

-Bueno ahora a tú casa- no la miro, llevo la vista fija en el camino

-Yo conozco por acá, mira dobla en esa esquina entraremos a la autopista y en la cuarta salida llegamos cerca de mi casa.- Hago lo que me indica- ¿Puedo escuchar música?

-Sí, está el mp3 o si quieres colocar el radio. – finjo no prestar mayor atención, pero mis ojos me traicionan, se desvían a su escote, el nacimiento de sus senos. Es mi idea o esta chica está coqueteando conmigo, se mueve y habla de forma muy sensual.

Seguimos nuestro camino por la carretera, al mirar la segunda salida noto que es la que realmente deja cerca de su casa, pero lo ignoro, quiero averiguar a dónde quiere llegar. Tercera salida…

-En la siguiente salida toma la pista derecha- mientras dice esto coloca su mano sobre mi pierna, definitivamente está chica quiere algo, pero dijo que tenía novio, espero no tenga la estúpida idea de un trio mixto…

Si bien soy bisexual, no me gusta mezclar o son chicas o chicos… No me gusta compartir, algo irónico, la verdad ni yo me entiendo, cuando estoy con alguna chica o chico, coloco mi mejor esfuerzo para ser inolvidable, pero ellas o ellos no son así para mí.

-En la siguiente esquina dobla a la derecha, por favor, la quinta casa es la mía.- Hago lo que me dice, en la casa hay luz, debe estar su novio, saca su móvil, disca un nro- Aló… amor ya llegue me trajo una amiga, voy a hablar con ella, estaremos frente a casa estacionadas, en un rato entro…. Si está bien, no creo que demore mucho… te amo…

Ya aquí me perdí "Amiga", si no fuera porque me atiende cada vez que voy un café no sabría que existe… y no recuerdo ni siquiera su nombre… en fin veamos que quieres esta señorita.

-"Amiga", creo que nos conocemos muy poco, para decir que somos amigas- Digo esto mientras me estaciono- Además las indicaciones que me diste en un comienzo no eran cercana a tú casa, ¿Por qué mentiste?

-Por la misma razón que tú amiga dijo que venían cerca, siendo que ella no vive por acá e imagino que tú tampoco

-Buena puntualización, ahora me puedes decir de qué quieres hablar

-No quiero hablar- Luego que dice esto se acerca a mí tomando mi nuca.

-Detente, tú novio está en casa, podría salir en cualquier momento- inconscientemente mi mano izquierda está en la palanca para correr el asiento más atrás…

-Por favor, llevo semanas fantaseando con tu boca poseyendo la mía, quiero que seas con la primera mujer que me beso- con eso basto, mi cerebro se desconecto y mi lado lujurioso tomo posesión de mí.

Respondo a su beso, que fue suave al principio, si yo era su primera experiencia lésbica, no podía ser muy bruta o acelerar el resultado final, poco a poco mi lengua entro en su boca, poseyéndola, mentalmente daba gracias que los vidrios de mi auto fueran polarizados, sabia a la perfección que la única forma que alguien nos viera seria a través del parabrisas… La sigo besando, comienzo a besar su mentón, bajando al cuello, no encuentro resistencia a mis besos, al contrario un suave gemido me indica que voy por buen camino, me acerco al lóbulo, chupo y muerdo, una de mis manos acaricia su hombro, aunque el realidad quiero tocar esos senos que desde que estamos solas me distraen, bajo mi mano, los acaricio… creo que es suficiente, solo ella quería un beso, así que debe estar más que satisfecha su curiosidad.

-Creo que debes ir donde tú novio- en su rostro se notaba que estaba excitada, creo que no se conformara solo con un beso.

Rápidamente se coloca sobre mí, no me había percatado que estaba con falda, quedamos apretadas entre el volante y el asiento, ella es delgada yo no soy obesa pero no soy una Barbie… Se nota que tiene experiencia en follar sobre un auto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mueve mi asiento un poco dándonos la libertad de poder movernos.

Si quiere jugar juguemos, quito su chaqueta y blusa, vuelvo a besar su cuello, con mis manos quito su sostén que estorba, bajo por su cuello comienzo a besar, chupar y morder esos hermosos senos, me concentro solo en uno, sus gemidos me incitan a seguir, una de mis manos acaricia su trasero, busco su punto de placer, no detiene mis caricias, introduzco uno de mis dedos en su interior mi pulgar sigue jugando con ese pequeño punto que provoca tanto placer, mi boca sigue en su senos, me está arañando la espalda, menos mal estoy vestida así no quedaran marcas, sigo con ese ritmo, en cualquier momento puede salir su novio y eso me excita aun más... me muerde el cuello y ahoga un grita … rayos eso dejara marca…

-Las historias son ciertas, eres maravillosa- Dice esto de forma entrecortada y con cara de haber tenido un orgasmo…

-¿Qué?...- no me deja seguir hablando, me vuelve a besar, ¿qué historias? – me separo de sus labios- Arréglate y ve donde tú novio, en cualquier momento te saldrá a buscar.

En su rostro hay reproche, pero no me importa.

-ahora tus idas a tomar café será más entretenidas e interesantes.

No sé si tomar esas palabras como amenazada o como una promesa muy seductora. Se baja del auto, arreglada como si nunca hubiera sucedido algo… Mientras conduzco camino a casa recibo una llamada. Creo que a después de todo esta noche no dormiré sola.

Ya chicas, espero les guste… A todo esto publique que necesito una muñeca, por favor si alguien la tiene, la quiere vender o sabe dónde puedo conseguir una igual o similar, le hago queque, le cargo la bip o negociamos la recompensa XD…

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez


End file.
